violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Youtuber ATTACKED for disrespecting XXXTentacion! @DramaAlert SML Starts a RIOT!
Keemstar: What is up guys, I'm your host, Killer Keemstar, leeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's get riiiiiiiiiiight, into the neeeeews! Our first story comes from a user named YugiOhFan73. He made a video called "The Truth About XXXTentacion". In this video, Yugi brings up X's crime history and even says he is a bad rapper! Fans of X were not happy, and tonight, while Yugi was at a McDonald's in Covington, he was attacked! Roll it! In the video, Yugi is seen ordering his meal when 2 boys came and beat him up with wooden bats Keemstar: DAMN!!! Yugi is currently hospitalized, and the boys are in jail, awaiting trial for assault and possible murder! Also, in the news, SuperMarioLogan was holding a meet-up at the Nintendo World Shop in NYC. And in DID WE GET ARRESTED AT SML JEFFY-CON?! (Fan Meet Up), things don't go well... roll it. The video shows a large group of SML fans crowding the area around the store while Logan and Chilly try to take pictures and sign autographs to as many people as possible. The 2 are eventually taken to a police car and driven away Keemstar: Now despite what everyone is saying, they weren't arrested! The 2 have stated on Instagram: We are fine! We weren't arrested. We're back in the hotel. Sorry to everyone who didn't get a chance to meet us! We will be holding a new meet-up soon! Keemstar: Also, in the news, Mcjuggernuggets is on hot water right now! Juliette Reilly had made a new video titled MCJUGGERNUGGETS EXPOSED!!!. In the video, she revealed a dark side to their relationship! Roll it! Juliette: So while the Psycho Series was going on, Jesse was mad that I wasn't around with him that often. So what he did was that he DM me on Twitter several times threatening to hack my Youtube, falsely call me a gold digger. Here are the DMs for proof. Several DMs are shown Juliette: The next day, he came to my house and literally threw eggs and toilet paper at my car! He is crazy, and any girl who wants to date him, don't! Keemstar: Uh oh! Mcjuggernuggets said this on Twitter: Guys, everything my former girlfriend said is a lie! Those DMs have been edited out! Here are the real DMs! Keemstar: And he showed DMs of them chatting regularly! Juliette got a taste of her own medicine! Also, in the news, Oh Shiitake Mushrooms has received a Youtube Communiuty Strike for their Eat It or Wear It Challenge. They confronted Youtube about this on Twitter, and they responded with this: You endangered the children's safety. In the state of California, one who commits child abuse can face up to a year in court and a $6,000 fine! And that's if it's a misdemeanor! And Lee replied with this: FYI, we live in Utah! And how did we abused our kids in a innocent challenge? Youtube replied with this: You were dumping food on the children without their consent. That is against California law. Lee, pissed off, said this: FOR THE LAST F***ING TIME!!! WE DON'T LIVE IN CALIFORNIA!!! U. T. A. H. UTAH IS OUR STATE!!! WHAT PART OF THAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!?! YOU SNOWFLAKE LIBERALS!!! IF YOU HAD IT YOUR WAY, DONALD TRUMP WOULD BE DEPORTED OUT OF THIS COUNTRY!!! And Youtube responded with this: Because you gave attitude and even cursed at us, we're not bringing back the video! And we're not ran by liberals! And Lee showed a video of him submitting a lawsuit on Youtube! Damn! And now, for our final story, Violette1st has been suspended for 3 months due to a video of them cussing in WILLIAM SAYS THE "F" WORD!!!. Violette has stated this on Twitter. Roll it! Violette: Guys, we cannot believe our channel has been terminated! All over a video with a little cussing? We've seen Youtubers cuss at the time! And they don't even get a warning! William: YOUTUBE IS FULL OF S***!!! Violette: WILLIAM!!! Keemstar: And ladies and gentleman, that is it. Honestly, people have been telling me to come back more often, but I've been doing a lot of stuff in LA recently! I'll upload more! I promise! But still, make sure you subscribe with notifications, and like this video if you liked it. DramaAlert nation, now, over 4,100,000, subscribers! Category:Fanfic Category:DramaAlert